


Let Me Hear You

by mistresscurvy



Series: Backstage Blowjobs [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destroya was absolutely one of Frank's favorite songs to play live these days, no question, but sometimes it was a little hard to focus on playing. Like when Gerard decided to make sure the entire audience knew exactly what his orgasms sounded like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Hear You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brooklinegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/gifts).



Destroya was absolutely one of Frank's favorite songs to play live these days, no question, but sometimes it was a little hard to focus on playing. Like when Gerard decided to make sure the entire audience knew exactly what his orgasms sounded like, instead of merely suggesting at it, and Frank had to resist dropping to his knees in front of Gerard, mouth open and lips shiny with spit, and just taking him down right there.

There was a lot of the set left at that point, five more songs to go and then the encores, and Frank just tried to put the sound of Gerard groaning like _that_ out of his mind and channel that energy and want and focus into the crowd and his guitar, throwing himself all over the stage and generally doing his best to make the security guys nervous. And it worked, for the most part -- he got to be with his boys and feed off the screaming, teeming mass of bodies out in front of him, and his entire body instead of just his cock was thrumming with energy right up until he poured the water over his guitar after hitting the last note of Bulletproof Heart, letting it continue to ring out until the techs came back onstage to unplug it.

He was even able to stay focused on his whole band once they got backstage, hugging Ray and Mikey and Dewees and Mike and just basking in being back out there for another couple of weeks, knowing that this was where they needed to be, that this sort of show was what made the uncertainty and chaos of last spring worth it and always would.

And then Gerard pulled him in for a hug, tight and close and overwhelming, and something inside Frank snapped, his patience gone in a second. He dragged Gerard out of the greenroom and down the hall to the single-stall handicap bathroom, closing it behind them and throwing the lock as he kissed Gerard, his body tight up against him. He got his hands up in Gerard's hair and tugged him closer, moaning into Gerard's mouth when his hands traveled down over Frank's ass and cupped him hard. Gerard felt perfect, sweaty and hot and dirty, and Frank couldn't get enough, kissing him sloppy and biting down on Gerard's lips whenever he tried to pull away.

Or maybe Gerard wasn't trying to do that at all, his hands running all over Frank's covered arms and back and down to his ass and legs, and Frank was the one who needed to break away, to get his mouth on Gerard's neck and the bit of collarbone just peeking above his shirt before he dropped to his knees, pressing his face up against Gerard's crotch.

"Frank--" Gerard started to get out, and Frank shook his head against his belt before kissing the bulge of Gerard's hardening cock. He brought his hands up to undo his pants, getting them down around his knees, and when he finally got his lips on Gerard's dick he groaned, mouth watering from the taste, and he spit down the shaft before taking him in.

He heard Gerard's muffled moan above him and he pulled off, shaking his head when he saw Gerard biting down on his hand. He reached up and tugged at Gerard's arm until he let it drop. "I want to hear you," Frank said.

"Frank, _everyone_ will hear me, we're in a fucking bathroom," Gerard said.

Frank leaned over to the pale skin of his upper thigh and bit down before licking over the spot. "You don't seem to mind that when we're on stage."

"That's fucking different--oh, _fuck,_ " Gerard moaned, the thump of his head against the door loud in Frank's ears as he continued to suck on Gerard's balls, first one and then the other.

He let it pop out of his mouth. "That's it. Let me hear your pretty little voice," he said before getting Gerard's dick back in his mouth, letting it fill his throat. And Gerard obliged him, hands running over the short hair on Frank's head as he moaned and gasped and babbled about Frank's mouth. Frank had felt like he was in danger of losing his mind on stage, his entire body vibrating with want and need and desire, but now he was calm, letting the sound of Gerard's growing arousal fill him and take him over.

He ran his hands over Gerard's lower belly and hipbones, feeling his muscles tense and flex as Gerard thrust forward into his mouth. Gerard's moans started getting shorter and sharper before finally dragging out into one continuous breathy "fuuuuuuuuuuuck," and Frank’s mind went blank as he felt Gerard's dick start to pulse just before he tasted Gerard's come hot on his tongue. He shut his eyes and let Gerard continue to use his mouth, swallowing once Gerard pulled his dick away, Frank still holding Gerard's limp body up against the door with his hands firm against his hips.

Frank dropped back down onto his heels and looked up at Gerard, licking over his lips. Gerard stared back down at him, brushing his right hand across Frank's cheek before resting it over Frank's hand on his hip.

Frank laced his fingers through Gerard's. "Now let's go see how quiet you can be when I'm fucking you on the bus."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gerard's vocalizations during the Boston MCR concert and written for brooklinegirl's birthday.


End file.
